69th Hunger Games: Our Time
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: Yay, this Hunger Games goes to us! Send in your tributes, just fill out the description (Chap 1) and I will accept (or not)! . Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm starting a Hunger Games story. :P So…. Yeah. U can send in your OCs and I'll put 'em in, depending on if I like 'em. First come, first serve basis, with districts anyways. You just need to fill this out:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Skills:**

**Interview angle:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**District Token:**

**So, fill it out and it'll be all good. Thankses. I'm gonna put meh OCS in first. **

Orchid Naysmith, Age 12, District 10

I trembled under the arm of my mother. I was terrified, much like my younger brothers and sisters. Scared to the point of not wanting to even be alive. "They're gonna pick me, Mama. I know they will." My mother simply pulled me closer.

"Orchid. You listen to me. They're not goin' to pick you. You never took any tesserae, and it's your first year." My mother reassured me, smoothing my tangled hair down.

"O—Ok." I responded, pulling away from the safety of my mother's arms. After all, I had things to do before the Reaping.

I pulled on my boots, and hustled outside. I had to go and feed the cattle. I hurried out to my family's barn, stopping briefly to pick up a sack of grain and corn to feed the chickens and cattle. In District 10, here's how things work. Each family is provided a pasture or barn full of animals to care for. Every spring the animals are butchered and sent to the Capitol. And they send you more animals to care for. Since I'm the oldest child in my family, (excluding my married older brother, with a baby on the way) my father on I are usually the ones to care for animals.

My siblings and mother clean and cook and collect food for us to eat. I have two younger sisters Angora and Katie, and three brothers Angus, Dexter, and Jack. My oldest brother Alto moved out, and got married to a 19 year old woman called Savera. I decided to drop by to see her on my way home. I fed the cattle, and then proceeded to walk to Savera and Alto's house. I knew Savera would be there, though it was iffy for Alto. He was most likely feeding his animals, since Savera was a female and unable to do more than common housework such as mending. When I approached their house, I skipped merrily up to the old rickety gray house. The building was stable, with peeling white paint revealing an ugly gray undercoat. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by the friendly face of Savera.

"Hmm… I don't think you're the milkman." Savera smiled, revealing her slightly crooked teeth. Her smile was pretty white, but kind of crooked, but she was still gorgeous as sunrise. With tanned skin, caring hazel eyes, and long chocolate hair, she was beautiful. I always hoped to grow up to be that beautiful.

I giggled, "I'm not the milkman."

"I can see that, darlin'. Why don't you come in for a bit? You can bathe here, since I reckon the Community Bath won't be any fun." Savera offered. Alto had found a large metal bin, which serves as a bath for their family. I nodded, I was very self-conscious of my body, and hated the Community Bath. The Community Bath was a decent sized building where freezing cold water would pour down, for around three minutes, and you'd stand there with about a hundred other people, and shower/bathe. My family wasn't lucky enough to have a bathtub. Bummer.

Savera nodded, and went to get hot water to pour into the cold water. If you add just a little bit of steaming hot water to cold water, it'll warm it up a bit. After the water was warm she spoke. "The water is heated, and Alto shouldn't be back for a bit." Then she left me to cleanse myself of the grime, dirt, and sweat I had earned from being a rancher. After I was clean (enough), I got dressed and looked at myself in a cracked mirror. My hair is a light golden-brown color. Not quite brown, but not quite blond. The sun bleaches it to a reddish-gold color. It's weird. My eyes are wide, innocent, and bright blue in color. Other than that, I'm a quite ordinary girl. I've always been smaller than other girls, at around 64 pounds, and 4'2 in height. Well, I'm simply petite, and that makes life slightly harder, since strength isn't very good with me.

I walked out, my hair still soaking wet. Savera smiled, "Well, that's better."

"Yes, thank you Savera." I smiled, my eyes twinkling with happiness. _Why am I so happy? _I thought. _Today's the day of the Reaping._

Savera stood up from where she was sitting, and wrapped her purple shawl, the only nice thing she owns, around her shoulders. "Let's go darlin'. I told Alto I'd be headin' over to your place anyways, to help you look gorgeous for the Reaping."

I shuddered, but it went unnoticed by Savera. She was already starting to walk towards my house. When we finally arrived at my house, I didn't have much time to relax before my mother shooed me and Savera into my room. "Orchid, I laid your dress out." I walked over to the small straw cot I called my bed, and there was a light blue dress. I ran my fingers over the soft material, and realized it was silk. Silk is awful expensive, and hard to find in District 12.

I looked at my mother, "Mama. A—Are you sure?"

My mother nodded, "Of course, baby. I want you to look your best." Savera helped me figure the dress out, and it was really beautiful. It had short sleeves, and I wore a thin strap of black leather for a belt. My mother tried to do my hair, but after realizing it wasn't gonna work, Savera took over. She kept my wavy hair down, and placed a piece of thin braided leather across my forehead—hippy style. I added my signature black boots, and I was ready. I sighed and walked out of my room, with my mother and Savera on my trail. Angora, Katie, Angus, Dexter, and Jack all rushed up to me, teary eyed, giving me hugs. I hugged them back, trying to keep from crying. I've always been kind of weak, and sensitive. I get upset more often, due to my rough lifestyle.

To my surprise, sitting in the corner, Alto and my daddy were sitting. Daddy walked up to me and gave me a hug also. Alto hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, Orchid."

I hugged him tightly, and we were off. Alto directed me to this table. When they put the buzzer to my finger to draw blood, I felt a sharp zap, and jumped a little. The Peacekeeper smirked a little, and told me where to go. I went and stood with the other 12 year olds in the back. An extremely colorful woman with a weird wig and makeup approached the stage. After watching a video explaining the Hunger Games, she announced the news. "Ladies first!" Her fingers hovered over the slips a couple times before diving in. I prayed it wouldn't be me.

When I heard who it was I almost died. "Orchid Naysmith!" It was me. I walked up slowly, tears welling in my eyes. I wiped my eyes on my arm, and proceeded to the stage, trying to ignore the sounds of my younger siblings crying for me.

Aiden Birch, Age 17, District 10

I woke up about two hours early for the Reaping. From there I walked out to the pasture to check on our cows. I gave them fresh water and hay. My family specialized in providing beef. Only a few families in the district "specialize" in products, so we're lucky. Plus when you specialize you know which animals are yours when out to pasture. I branded the last of our cattle, to make it easier to locate our animals. I looked at the clock on the large building in the Town Square. 11:30. (**A/N: I sadly, don't remember the time of the Reaping. Just a note. Lolz**) Only 30 minutes till two kids' deaths are chosen. I knew it'd be better if I started to get ready.

I then rushed to the Community Bath to wash up a bit. Mom had laid out some of my best clothes, which basically consisted of a pair of worn jeans, boots, and a plaid button down. I studied my reflection in the mirror, and sighed. This was the best it was going to get. My short dark brown hair was combed neatly, and my black eyes full of worry. I gave my little sister, Oriana, my leftovers from breakfast and sighed. If I was reaped, who was going to take care of Oriana. My little sister, vulnerable and tiny. At only four years old, she didn't understand the Reaping. She was small, innocent, and I longed for her to be safe forever. Although I knew in a matter of a couple years, she could be the next Hunger Games tribute.

I shook off the thought, and used the remaining tesserae supplies to make extra food for after the Reaping. I always liked celebrating the fact I was spared. I would've left already, except I have to wait for Mom to get dressed, so she could watch Oriana. Mom soon came out in a black skirt, and a white blouse. Oriana was already dressed in a black dress, which was plain with a white collar. Didn't want her to look too fancy. "You look lovely, Ma."

"Oh," Mom sighed, tears welling up. "You look handsome. Just like your father." Mom was always overemotional, especially after Dad was killed trying to stop a stampede. He didn't look too hot after the accident.

I smiled, "Thanks, Ma. Let's go." I stated, picking up Oriana.

As we walked, I could see the dull pain in Mom's eyes. "It's gonna be fine. It's my last year."

"I know. But you've taken so much tesserae…" Mom trailed off, as we arrived at the Town Square.

I stopped, and handed Oriana to Mom. "Look, Ma. I'll be back later."

"I love you, Aiden." Mom said, kissing my cheek. Oriana did the same from Mom's arms.

"Wuv you, Aden!" Oriana chirped.

"I love you guys too." I responded as I hugged them, and left. After checking in, and heading to the area assigned for 17 year old boys, I stood. We were shown the "traditional" video about the Rebellion, and then the actual Reaping started. "Ladies first!" She took a minute to pull a slip out overdramatically, making me roll my eyes. "Orchid Naysmith!"

I saw some girls move out of the way, revealing a small girl. She was so small and young looking, you would've thought she was ten instead of twelve. As she walked past me, I could see tears glistening in her eyes. I heard some young children scream and cry, which I assumed to be her family. "Hello, dear." The escort greeted. "Now, for the boys!" Her fingers lingered over the slips in the boys' ball. She finally picked one, and pulled it out. "Aiden Birch!" I walked straight and tall up the stage, where the younger crying girl was. "Shake hands you two." Orchid and I shook hands and the escort, led us into the big building behind us. I held the little girl's hand as we walked in, until we were separated.

**Yay, my two Tributes! ^.^ Aiden and Orchid! **** YYAYYYYYY!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**I'm extremely pleased with the characters y'all sent in! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, I just wanted to tell you. If I accepted your character, you can choose to write your OC'S Reaping or I can do it. Totally up to you! Feel free to message me with alliances later, as long as the other person is on board. ;) Here are the tributes we still need…:**

**DISTRICTS:**

**BOY FROM 1**

**BOTH FROM 2**

**GIRL FROM 3**

**BOY FROM 4**

**BOTH FROM 6**

**BOY FROM 7**

**BOY FROM 8**

**BOTH FROM 9**

**THANKSES!**


End file.
